Inocencia perdida
by Lindo usagi
Summary: X23 ha sufrido toda su vida. Asesinó a su madre, mientras era controlada como la nueva Weapon X. Ahora que no tiene a nadie intenta escapar de aquéllos que sólo la quieren para utilizarla como beneficio propio, en un intento por buscar una vida.


Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Marvel Comics (y le agradezco mil millones de veces a Stan Lee, Chris Claremont y al resto de los escritores por haber creado a nuestros mutantes favoritos), y hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**Inocencia perdida.**

_By: **Lindo usagi.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—La-Laura… hija…

Algunas gotas de lágrimas resbalaron con lentitud por sus mejillas y enseguida se cristalizaron por el intenso frío. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. La vida escapaba de su rostro, mientras sus ojos verdes permanecían completamente abiertos mirando a la nada, mirando al vacío infinito en el que estaba a punto de adentrarse.

—¿Mamá?

La pequeña de cabellos negros observaba cómo la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a ella dejaba de moverse. Su madre. La mujer que la quiso y la cuidó durante todos esos años, cuando todos la trataban sólo como un objeto para llevar a cabo sus propósitos corruptos; la que le dio consuelo en ese encierro oscuro y en todas esas dolorosas batallas por las que pasó para poder sobrevivir.

La persona por la que lloraba amargamente era la científica Sarah Kinney, quien le dio la vida como su madre sustituta.

—¡Por favor no me dejes!

Tocó el rostro frío de su madre y trató desesperadamente de limpiar la sangre parcialmente congelada de la cual estaba cubierto su cuerpo. Varias gotas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se las secó enseguida. Se recostó sobre el torso inerte del cadáver una vez que se dio cuenta que sus intentos por hacer que se moviera eran en vano.

—De-despierta, por favor…

La tormenta de nieve se intensificaba a un ritmo sorprendente y un manto blanco las cubría a las dos conforme pasaban los segundos. Laura Kinney permanecía estática, recostada al lado de su madre, esperando que le respondiera.

—¡Por favor no te vayas!

Ella misma había sido quien la había asesinado. Ella fue quien tomó su vida. Había sido manipulada vilmente, pero aun así se sentía totalmente culpable. Fue ella quien la despojó de la alegría de vivir, con sus propias manos. Comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente acariciando el rostro de la mujer ensangrentada.

—Por favor —dijo como un último intento.

Por unos instantes no se pudo escuchar nada más que el sórdido viento y los leves susurros de la nieve al caer. Quería que le respondiera, quería que se levantara y le sonriera como siempre solía hacerlo, pero sabía que jamás iba a suceder. No más.

Tenía frío y se sentía más sola que nunca. No quería moverse de allí, quería morir también a su lado. No veía razón para seguir viviendo. Pero incluso para ella era casi imposible morir.

Quería morir y no dejar a su madre jamás, pero sabía que si se quedaba en ese lugar ellos la encontrarían y la harían regresar, los mismos que la martirizaron por toda su vida. Los otros científicos que realizaban pruebas a diario con su cuerpo y que la enviaban a misiones completamente peligrosas.

Ella era parte del nuevo proyecto Weapon X, y toda su vida lo había sido. La conocían como X-23, un clon del mutante llamado Wolverine. Para todo ellos sólo era eso, un arma, pero no para la mujer por la que lloraba, ella en verdad la había amado.

Lloró por última vez a los pies de la mujer muerta y limpió su rostro. Decidió cubrirla casi completamente bajo la nieve. Cerró los ojos de la científica, que aun permanecían abiertos y con esa expresión de horror marcada en ellos. Parecía que la observaban atentamente. Quitó las lágrimas congeladas de las mejillas y se despidió.

—Adiós mamá…

Se levantó y posó sus ojos verdes en dos garras que salieron de sus nudillos al mismo tiempo que las heridas causadas por ellas le sangraban y comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Las volvió a ocultar dentro de su cuerpo y decidió marcharse. Volteó a ver por última vez el cuerpo y sintió nostalgia, pero debía irse.

Corrió para esconderse entre la arboleda, confiando en que la tormenta borrara sus huellas. Sabía que el camino hacia su libertad no era fácil, pero tendría qué luchar para continuar. Su madre le había dicho que fuera hasta Nueva York para buscar ahí a sus parientes y después a Wolverine.

Se sentía sola y triste, pero no dejaría que eso la derrumbara, tenía que seguir avanzando entre el frío de la nieve invernal.

**Fin.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fanfic se me ocurrió al leer el nuevo cómic "X-23: Target X" que es una historia de 6 partes que acaba de salir en Estados Unidos. Se los recomiendo bastante, si lo pueden conseguir, cómprenlo.

Pienso seguir haciendo fanfics de X-23, ya que es un personaje que me ha llamado bastante la atención.

Muchas gracias a soshan, La Diable Blanc y a Agus y Moony, por haberme enviado reviews en mi fic anterior, de verdad se los agradezco.

No tengo más qué decir, sólo un gran ¡Hasta pronto! Y nos vemos en el siguiente.


End file.
